


Mas allá de lo que ves

by MadGeovi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BAMF/Kouki, Cheating Kagami, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kouki/PTSD, M/M, PTSD, Porn With Plot, What Was I Thinking?, dark kouki, multi personality
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadGeovi/pseuds/MadGeovi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las aventuras de una noche se terminan para Kouki cuando se encuentra con el imponente ayudante de cátedra de porte sereno e imperturbable y una cabellera roja que relucía como fuego ardiente de deseo. Viejos recuerdos que deberían permanecer enterrados son traídos a la luz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento! no tengo Beta!

**Mas allá de lo que ves**.

 

“Baby is all dressed up with nowhere to go

Relying on the kindness of strangers…”

 

Sentía su cuerpo adolorido y entumecido, su garganta ardía, con sus ojos aun cerrados se atormentaba por los taladrasos que sentía en su cabeza en esos momentos peor que máquinas de guerra, se movía de manera incomoda en la cama que sabía no era suya mientras intentaba de recobrar conciencia de la aventura de la noche pasada "Creo que bebí demasiado" se reclamaba a si mismo. Intentaba incorporarse dentro de la maraña de suaves sabanas que lo rodeaba "huele a canela" pensó mientras el olor se colaba por sus fosas nasales, frunció el ceño mientras que con una velocidad forzada y tortuosa abrió lentamente sus parpados, sus ojos se adaptaban a la claridad de un conocido departamento. Abrió sus ojos como platos " ¡¿Conocido?!"

 

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!- exclamó casi en un susurro, desesperadamente empezó a analizar la habitación, atentamente intentando recordar el dueño de aquella pieza-…No puedo creerlo-Se tapó la cara con una almohada mientras se volvía a echar a la cama inmensamente arrepentido-No con Aomine-san-

 

Se reincorporo nuevamente para recoger su ropa cual búsqueda del tesoro perdido, esta se encontraba esparcida por toda la habitación y solo puso suspirar derrotado al mismo tiempo que seguía buscando su ropa interior- ¡¿Dónde diablos está?!- Bufó con molestia mientras se agachaba para rebuscar debajo de la cama-¡Unng!- Se quejó con ganas al sentir el terrible dolor proveniente de su trasero -Maldición- Refunfuño al mismo tiempo en que terminaba de agacharse, sentía millones de punzadas advirtiendo que su entrada había sido bien atendida la noche anterior.

 

Al fin encontró su ropa interior y la alzo con euforia y triunfo en el aire mientras que con su mano libre hacía todo lo posible por cubrir su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana. Kouki no escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose ni se percató de la persona que lo había observado todo el rato en su pose de triunfo por un bóxer extraviado- Es una buena vista, pero creí que ya te habías vestido.-

 

Habló una voz desde atrás y Kouki se exalto al oírlo soltando su sabana dejándolo completamente desnudo, Aomine sonrió y este se vio afectado por un inmenso rubor que cubrió su rostro y solo se dispuso a aceleradamente poner la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo nuevamente, ignorando al mayor que lo veía con un toque de diversión.

 

-Disculpe iré a cambiarme- Se excusó dirigiéndose al baño a toda prisa para salir de una vez de ahí y evitar todo el drama que estaba por venir. Una vez vestido y medio decente tomo fuerzas para salir del baño y enfrentarse a su “aventura”, Kouki se lamentaba mentalmente reprochándose como diablos se le había ocurrido acostarse con Aomine, por más ebrio que estuviera era algo que en sus 5 sentidos no hubiera ni siquiera pensado o considerado puesto que él era el eternal crush de uno de sus buenos amigo Kise, y estaba seguro de que el rubio no lo perdonaría con tanta facilidad, pero diablos no era su culpa de que se haya pasado un poco de copas con el moreno, una cosa llevo a la otra y lo peor del caso es que no recuerda ni pio de la noche anterior, suspira un poco decepcionado para que negarlo el moreno estaba simplemente para chuparse los dedos y él lo sabía. Aomine se encontraba recostado al borde de la puerta del cuarto mientras esperaba a que el castaño se dignara en salir, ninguno de los dos estaba en su sano juicio la noche anterior, bueno debe admitir que el si estaba consciente de sus actos pero era mejor dejar bien claras las cosas.

 

-Disculpe la molestia Aomine-san- Se disculpa Kouki sin sentirlo realmente puesto que ahora sentía más fastidio que culpa.

 

-No es nada, Furihata- Se removió incomodo cuando el silencio abundo en ese departamento, llamo la atención del castaño y volvió a hablar- Quiero que sepas que no fue mi intención de que pasara lo que paso anoche- Vaya que si habia sido su intención- Aunque no negare que lo disfrute, no creí que tuvieras un lado así Chihuahua chan- Kouki lo fulminó con la mirada, por eso pretendía revolcarse con cualquiera que no fueran conocidos o amigos, siempre causaba en el este tipo de molestia de “Oh! Furi nunca lo imagine viniendo de ti” frunció el ceño y lo miró molesto.

 

-No se preocupe Aomine-san de igual manera no recuerdo absolutamente nada- Soltó Furi haciendo énfasis en el “nada” hiriendo un poco el orgullo del moreno el cual en un impulso acorraló al menor a la pared sujetando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza con una mano y la otra situada en su barbilla, sosteniéndole firmemente para que el pequeño le devolviera la mirada. Sonrió con cierta molestia el moreno mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, nadie lo humillaba de tal forma y tenía que hacerse respetar frente al castaño que había simplemente olvidado sus grandes dotes en la cama.

 

-Pues qué raro porque anoche no parabas de gemir y rogar para que te diera más- Kouki sonrojado hasta las orejas optó por mandarle un rodillazo dejando al moreno semi tumbado sosteniendo su estómago, miraba hacia el castaño el cual lo veía en una mezcla de molestia, vergüenza y fastidio, “así que no es tan miedoso el pequeño chihuahua eh” pensó sonriendo aun con dolor y alzo ambas manos en son de paz.

 

\- Eh, tranquilo solo era una broma, no pude evitarlo, has rayado un poco mi ego- Se disculpó Aomine aun con burla en su cara y el castaño no se tragaba ni una palabra, sin decir más se retiró del departamento dejando a un divertido moreno recordando lo indecoroso y desvergonzado que se había comportado el pequeño castaño la noche anterior cuando lo sometió en su cama. Lástima que no volvería a pasar se recordó el moreno mientras se alistaba para salir a la universidad.

////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Kouki aún molesto por el comportamiento del moreno refunfuñaba a la salida de la calle y seriamente se preguntaba por qué carajo no pasaba ni un puto taxi, recordó que el departamento del moreno queda al otro lado de la ciudad de donde se encuentra su departamento en Kioto.

 

Miraba la hora molesto, tenía que ir a casa a ducharse y cambiarse para poder llegar a tiempo a su clase de la tarde, su ropa apestaba a tabaco, alcohol y sudor, que desagradable solo quería llegar ya y dejar de atormentarse por la estupidez de la noche anterior. Visualizo un taxi y no dudo en subirse en él, este iba a ser un largo recorrido a casa, no quiere ni ver la cara de Kuroko cuando le cuente lo ocurrido, nuevamente lamentándose cierra los ojos y espera llegar rápido a su departamento para ser regañado por Kuroko, cuantas veces este no le había advertido que algo como esto podía pasar en cualquier momento de descuido de su parte, aunque ya no todo era lamento pues empezaba a recordar la caliente y salvaje noche que paso con el moreno y sonrió para sus adentros, vaya que había sido un buen polvo pero no volvería a repetirse más, por su bien y la amistad que tiene con cierto energético rubio.

 

Media hora después ya se encontraba en la puerta del departamento intentando de averiguar con qué cara enfrentaría a Kuroko después de desparecer por horas y regresar con la misma ropa del día anterior, abrió la puerta y se adentró a la cueva del león.

 

 

Kuroko estaba preocupado pues otra vez Furihata se había perdido por casi todo un día hasta que escucho pasos en la entrada y con su casual cara de póker recibió a cierto castaño que había estado extraviado.

\--Al fin regresas Furihata-kun- .se expresó Kuroko con su cara impasible pero con cierto tono de molestia en la voz, Furi se limitó a bajar la mirada y asentir levemente bajo la acusadora mirada de su mejor amigo.

 

\--Debí haber llamado, lo siento Kuroko- se excusó Furi con un leve sonrojo y ojos cerrados de la culpa. Kuroko lo miraba y después de unos segundo entendió y no pudo evitar soltar

 

\- ¿Con quién te metiste esta vez Furihata-kun?-- El castaño alzo la mirada con cierta vergüenza y una pizca de molestia por tan repentina pregunta y solo pudo desviar la mirada y suspirar pesadamente para decirle todo, después de todo no le podía ocultar nada a su mejor amigo y sería mejor que no lo hiciera. Kuroko escucho tranquilamente y le dio un zape cuando finalizo de hablar.

 

\-- ¡Como se te ocurre meterte con Aomine-kun!-- Exaspero Kuroko ante la confesión de su amigo, este solo se limitó a sacudir sus manos mientras negaba energéticamente con su cabeza

 

\-- ¡Juro que no estaba en mi sano juicio Kuroko! ¡Nunca lo habría ni pensado si no hubiera estado bajo la influencia del alcohol! ¡Sé que fue un error! ¡Ahora Kise va a matarme!-- Se llevó las manos a la cara con cierta desesperación y culpa. Kuroko lo miro apenado

 

\-- No le menciones nada de esto a Kise-kun, romperías su corazón-- y ahora parte del corazón de Furi se había roto tan solo pensar en lo lastimado que se sentiría su amigo al enterarse de lo ocurrido. No había escusa, era como una traición directa a su confianza y amistad.

 

Se disculpó nuevamente para al fin retirarse y darse la tan deseada ducha, ya limpiándose sintió un líquido pegajoso deslizarse desde su trasero a sus piernas, una vena se le broto mientras que insultaba al moreno mentalmente por no haber usado protección y pero venirse adentro, si le daba indigestión le haría pagar los medicamentos, se apuró rápidamente a vestirse para dirigirse a su clase a la cual ya iba 3 minutos tardo, maldijo a lo bajo y acelero el paso.

 

Llegó con 15 minutos de atraso pero el profesor aún no había llegado, se desplomó en uno de los asientos libres de las últimas filas después de todo su cabeza no había dejado de punzarle salvajemente desde que despertó, se silenció la clase al ver como el profesor entraba y detrás de él le siguió un chico de baja estatura, no más alto que Kouki, pero su presencia, vaya que su presencia era imponente, airosa, elegante, majestosa y terrorífica, el cabello magenta del desconocido le pareció cautivador al castaño el cual no le había despegado el ojo de encima desde que el extraño con aire imperial entro al salón.

 

\- -Buenas tardes, les presento a Akashi Seijuuro mi nuevo ayudante de catedra- -Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes y el pelirrojo al parecer encontraba algo divertido en la cara del menor pues tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ver al muchacho el cual no pudo hacer más que estremecerse y desviar la mirada de aquellos intensos orbes rojos que lo observaron por unos minutos y luego volvió la concentración del profesor, la clase paso y Furi no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso ante la mirada de cierta persona, el solo deseaba que la clase terminara pronto para dar fin a la tortura de esos ojos penetrantes.

 

La clase acabo y se removió incomodo al darse cuenta que solo estaban ellos dos en el salón, se apresuró a meter todo en su bolso sin ni siquiera acodarlo y salir casi corriendo por la puerta y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque una mano lo jaló abalanzándolo contra la pared, su espalda dolía y abrió un ojo despacio y vio como Akashi se acercaba sigilosamente a su rostro como un animal a punto de atacar, comenzó a temblar notoriamente y él se detuvo a milímetros de su rostro con una media sonrisa escalofriante.

 

\-- Parece que te divertiste anoche-- señalaba el pelirrojo el cuello de Kouki el cual no se había dado cuenta que tenía un notorio chupetón y la inminente furia con la que gruñía Akashi--Parece que aquel chico y tú no perdieron el tiempo anoche eh--Sonrió macabramente mientras el menor temblaba y lo miraba sorprendido ¡¿Cómo demonios sabia eso?!

 

\-- Sabes yo también quiero divertirme-- Declaró el pelirrojo mientras su sonrisa se expandía notoriamente sin llegar necesaariamente a sus ojos los cuales denotaban algo mucho mas oscuro como si intentaran reprimir la inmensa furia que sentía en ese instante ante los espasmos que veía que sufría el muchacho, Su castaño, el cual parecía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse, y con los ojos lagrimosos, labios húmedos y temblorosos, cara sonrojada y cuerpo temblante Akashi no pudo evitar pensar “ Eres mío”.

Continuara…


	2. Esto tiene que ser un broma

Esto tiene que ser una broma…¿o no? 

 

Kouki tenía una política, no se revelaría ni revolcaría con personas que rodeaban su círculo social era su ley y razón de ser pero al parecer el destino le jugaba una broma de muy mal gusto, no solo se había acostado con un conocido oh no, no solo eso, aquel moreno con quien se había acostado la noche anterior era la persona de la cual su amigo estaba completa y absolutamente enamorado y para ponerle la cereza al pastel y empeorar las rematar había sido expuesta su personalidad lasciva y desinhibida ante el sádico extraño quien resulta ser su nuevo ayudante de catedra en una de las materias más importantes de este semestre, genial, y justamente esa persona lo acorralaba en este momento en el vacío salón de clases.

 

Sentía su espalda arder y sus ojos lagrimear, gimió levemente debido a la molestia del impacto, aun no reaccionaba ante lo que estaba pasando hasta que el pelirrojo soltó esas palabras-Sabes yo también quiero divertirme- Y lo vio con extremo terror a sus ojos magenta mientras que la cara del mayor se tornaba en una mezcla de diversión y sadismo; “¡crack!”algo un su interior se removió como una tuerca intentando de volver al lugar del que había pertenecido por mucho tiempo, inhabilitada, fuera de servicio; un mareo seguido por una punzada en su cabeza, jadeo con fuerza y el mayor puso presión en su agarre.

 

El castaño se estremeció y despertó de su trance y tomando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su ser y forcejeo hasta soltarse de su agarre para darle una buena bofetada al temible atacante quien no se inmuto ni un poco ante el golpe, al ver que el aludido reía divertido mientras retomaba aquella pose serena y elegante que noto desde el principio, retrocedió unos pasos--Me encanta que al menos intentes resistirte-- Se acercaba nuevamente-- Pero terminaras de cediendo…siempre lo hacías-- dijo el pelirrojo lo suficientemente bajo para que Furi no lo oyera.

 

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio nuevamente acorralado entre uno de los asientos y el cuerpo de aquel sensual atacante su agarre estabas más fuerte e imponente, sus alientos se rozaban y Kouki sumido en confusión debido a esa última afirmación del pelirrojo quería zafarse pero cualquier intento era inútil, los labios del pelirrojo lo atacaron sin compasión y brusquedad, el castaño aun forcejeaba dentro del forzoso y de alguna manera excitante beso y no pudo hacer más que dejarse llevar sintió su lengua intentando introducirse en su boca y una sensación conocida se plasmó en su cuerpo, como esbozos de un recuerdo que había quedado impregnado en su piel , con una fuerza de voluntad majestuosa se liberó del beso no sin antes chantarle una mordida a la lengua que casi viola su boca- Ouch! Tsk! Que osado Kouki- Lo miro bastante enojado y sentía sus rodillas flaquear nuevamente ante esa profunda mirada que de alguna manera encontraba conocida, sintió otra punzada en su cabeza.

 

Definitivamente no soportaba las sensaciones que el “desconocido” producía en él, Furi aun con sus nervios de punta no pudo contener un bufido de molestia mientras el otro alzaba una ceja sorprendido ante la expresión del menor que parecía encontrar su comportamiento injustificable y molesto

 

Antes de que el mayor volviera a atacar tomo valor inhumano y casi escupiendo las palabras le refuto-- No estoy para jugar con niños engreídos, ¿Akashi-san verdad?--Continuo sin esperar una respuesta- Si me disculpa tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, está perdiendo su tiempo conmigo- Justo ahora Furi se mordía la lengua arrepentido de haber hecho ese comentario pues su corazón iba a mil por el miedo y sus piernas temblaban al mismo tiempo que rápidamente se retiraba como alma que lleva el diablo fuera de la facultad “ ¡Mierda, mierda!¡ Y ahora en que me he metido!” definitivamente hoy era su peor día de suerte.

 

\-------

Iba tan concentrado en huir de ese lugar que no vio quien se encontraba al frente de él y ahora sentía el asfalto en su trasero, había tropezado con alguien, este le miraba sorprendido y su corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando escucho la voz de una persona que preferiría no ver hoy a toda costa- ¡Furihatacchi! ¡Que te ocurrió parece que hubieras visto un fantasma!- Exclamo Kise Ryota, el castaño pálido como una hoja se reincorporaba sintiendo como si un balde lleno de culpabilidad hubiera sido arrojado hacia él.

 

\--Kise, lo siento no te vi venir- -Se disculpó el castaño incapaz de ver a los ojos de su animado amigo el cual no pudo evitar sentir preocupación ante el comportamiento de su amigo, las consecuencias de sus actos tomaban forma y sentía una punzada en su corazón pues tarde o temprano tendría que comentárselo al rubio, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Así que decidió evadir el tema y buscar una excusa para regresar a casa pronto, era demasiado para digerir hoy, y las sensaciones causadas por el extraño ayudante no estaban teniendo un efecto positivo en su atormentada mente. Sin pensarlo dos veces se retiró ante la consternada cara de su amigo que se preguntaba qué diablos le había ocurrido para que se viera tan afectado.

 

\-----

Kise contemplaba el fondo de pantalla de su ordenador en la cual se encontraba el con una gran sonrisa junto al amor de su vida, aquel moreno que le robaba el sueño cada noche desde hace muchos años, habían sido amigos desde que tiene memoria y sin darse cuenta se había enamorado perdidamente de él. Cuándo entraron a la secundaria sus sentimientos habían crecido sin medida sentía que ya no era un simple enamoramiento, Kise amaba a Aomine con cada parte de su ser, pero para el no todo era color de rosa, Aomine resultaba ser un completo mujeriego calentón (o al menos eso pensaba Kise), odiaba cuando él le comentaba sin vergüenza alguna sobre sus aventuras sexuales y lo mucho que las había disfrutado, lo único que podía hacer él era fingir interés y responderle con una gran sonrisa intentando de cambiar el tema rápidamente, pues su corazón se quebraba cada vez un poquito más.

 

Ya había sido más de una semana desde la última vez que había visto al moreno de cabellos zafiro, se incorporó alegremente sacudiendo todo pensamiento negativo y deprimente dispuesto a conquistarlo- Es hora de echarle una visita a Aominecchi!- Sonrió travieso con una meta en mente.

 

\------

Aomine se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras recordaba la noche pasada, quien diría que uno de los mejores amigos del molesto pero divertido de Kise tuviera ese lado tan descarado, había oído rumores en varias facultades pero nunca pensó que fueran ciertos y que se tratara específicamente de él pues parece que el pequeño chihuahua tomaba precaución suficiente de no toparse con nadie conocido cuando se disponía a salir en busca de “diversión” lo que el moreno no sabía era que el comportamiento de Kouki iba más allá que una simple búsqueda de placer.

 

Fue pura casualidad encontrárselo en aquel bar, le llamo la atención como un tipo prácticamente se lo comía con la mirada y no pudo evitar poner a prueba sus “encantos”, pues ese era su bar, su territorio, Debe admitir que no fue tan difícil convencerlo pues el castaño ya estaba bastante pasado de tragos para ese entonces y fue allí cuando decidió “poner en su lugar” a aquel pelirrojo que lo fulminaba con la mirada desde que el moreno se acercó al menor, como si estuviera robando algo de su pertenencia y sin más preámbulos lo sacó del bar y lo llevo a su habitación, sorprendido de que el castaño resultara ser más que bueno en la cama como una fiera en celo quien no se quería desprender de su cuerpo en busca de calor lo corrompió con ganas y dedicación, vaya que el cuerpo que ahora poseía sin compasión era de complexión delgada tenía que admitir que constaba con una muy buena resistencia.

 

Sonrió de lado, en serio no le molestaría probar a aquel chihuahua una vez más. Pero fue sacado rápidamente de sus pensamientos cuando el timbre resonó por todo el departamento y se dirigió al intercomunicador.

 

\--¡Moo! ¡Aominecchi! ¡Abre la puerta de una vez que me congelo!- Decía el rubio mientras hacia un adorable puchero, el mayor rápidamente abrió la puerta y se despojó de sus pensamientos pues se habría propuesto a ver al dulce y animado amigo de la infancia como un simple amigo, así es damas y caballeros Aomine podría ser un playboy calentón sin remedio pero estaba enamorado a mas no poder del rubio, aunque estaba completamente seguro de que este no le correspondería de aquí en un millón de años, así que hace más de 4 años se había propuesto intentar de superarlo y vaya que lo intentaba, era excelente tratando!( If you know what I mean)sus mejillas estaban sonrojados por el frio ambiente y sus labios se habían tornado rojizos, chisto fingiendo molestia y frustración contenida.

 

\--Pasa de una vez, Kise-- y lo metió al departamento de un jalón- -¿Que hay con ese atuendo?-- Se quejaba Aomine mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo, el rubio tenía un pantalón ajustado, una camisa blanca polo cubierta por un chaleco color mostaza y una bufanda del mismo color, no le sorprendía de que el menor se congelara, pues la temperatura estaba muy baja y eso no lo protegía para nada--Al menos pudiste haber traído un abrigo-- Le reclamaba el mayor, Kise volvió a hacer un puchero pues de la emoción se había olvidado de ponerse el abrigo y Aomine no entendería eso.

 

Encendió la calefacción y le tendió una taza de té al rubio, aunque no lo aparentara se preocupaba por el pero siempre diciendo una que otra palabrota para ocultar la vergüenza, los ojos de Kise brillaron- -¡Gracias Aominecchi! Tan gentil- -El aludido le dio un zape para desviar su rostro mientras un leve sonrojo invadía su piel canela, casi imperceptible. Decidió cambiar rápidamente el tema para distraer su atención de lo encantador que se veía el rubio acurrucado en el sillón-- No podrás creer con quien me encontré anoche-- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa autosuficiente en su rostro.

 

Una tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse.

 

Kouki sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda y dejo caer el vaso en el que tomaba agua al piso, tenía un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo, nervioso con su corazón a mil recogió los residuos del vidrio entonces su celular sonó y volvió a sentir como todas sus fibras nerviosas gritaban escandalizadas advirtiéndole que algo terrible estaba a punto de ocurrir y al ver la pantalla deseo que esa llamada no fuera por el motivo que creía que era, en serio rogaba a sus adentros de que no fuera así.

 

Tomo valor y decidió contestar, tan solo escucharlas primeras palabras del remitente las lágrimas empezaron a nacer de sus ojos.


	3. Como lo temía...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise se entera de la verdad, y Kouki ahogara su frustración en la cama de otro.

“He says, “You don’t want to be like me  
Don’t wanna see all the things I’ve seen.”  
I’m dying, I’m dying”

Kise estaba al tanto sobre las tendencias sexuales de su amigo, no le sorprendía en absoluto pues él también había caído presa del amor y de un hombre, pero el sabia el modus operandi de Furihata, nunca conocidos o amigos es su ley y siempre la respetaba, pero esto pasaba los límites de tolerancia, había traicionada cualquier pizca de confianza que había puesto en el, se había revolcado con su querido Aominecchi, maldición! Había pasado 6 años perdidamente enamorado de él! Y Furihata lo sabía a la perfección, como pudo darle la espalda así, simplemente no había excusa para tal traición y sucio acto.

Una vez en su casa se desplomo en la entrada y se sumergió en llanto con gritos silenciosos y jalones de cabello de la rabia, decepción y tristeza que lo corroía por dentro.

 

\---Flashback---

 

\- No podrás creer con quien me encontré anoche- Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa un poco rara en su rostro, Kise no sabía porque Aomine sonría de esa forma tan… ¿pervertida? El rubio solo pudo mirarlo interrogativo mientras el otro se acomodaba en el mueble de al frente- Tu amigo el chihuahua sí que sabe cómo hacerlo- El chihuahua? Acaso se refería a Furihata? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Aun perdido el hilo de la conversación Aomine continuo- Nunca creí encontrármelo en ese lugar, siempre luce tan callado… y normal-

-¿De que estas hablando?- Pregunto Kise en casi un susurro incapaz de digerir lo que el moreno le decía- Tu y Fu-Furihatacchi?- Aun consternado empezó a atar cabos, pero había algo que no cuadraba, Aomine era hetero siempre rodeado de chicas de pecho enorme, cabellera lacia y piel tersa y delicada.

-Justo lo que piensas- Sonrió orgulloso y el rubio no pudo contener un jadeo de sorpresa ante tal revelación. Ahora se había dado cuenta en que nunca había prestado atención a los relatos del moreno sobre sus relaciones sexuales pues prefería simplemente no escucharlo por el bien de su frágil corazón enamoradizo pero estaba más que sorprendido de que Aomine también tiraba para el otro bando…aun en shock logro hablar.

-¿Te acostaste con fu-Furihata?- Su voz temblaba, en una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor que fuertemente intentaba de contenerlo- Por-por qué?!- Exclamo Kise en un chillido ahogado soltando toda su impresión, sorprendiendo al moreno-Eres un idiota! Un idiota! ¿Porque con el!?- seguía reclamando Kise y Aomine molesto ante la reacción del rubio sin saber cómo interpretarla hablo de mas

-No es como si él hubiera puesto resistencia, solo fue un polvo no sé por qué te alteras- Kise lo miraba sorprendido por la confesión del moreno.

-¿Porque no fui yo?- lamento en un susurro apenas legible que el moreno no logro captar, bajo la cabeza derrotado y su cuerpo temblaba levemente.

Furihata se había acostado con Aomine sabiendo perfectamente como él se sentía por el moreno solo por simple diversión, conteniendo sus lágrimas para evitar exponerse a su amigo y con una sonrisa fingida busco una buena excusa y se retiró rápidamente del departamento de su amigo, una vez afuera no lo contuvo más y corrió, corrió hasta donde sus piernas lo llevaran, cansado, exhausto, herido, derrotado así se sentía Kise en ese momento y las lágrimas no paraban de resbalar como fuente por sus ojos-Furihatacchi…cómo pudiste…-

 

\---Fin del flashback---

 

No lo dudo más y en un ataque de rabia tomo su teléfono y le marco al castaño- ¿Cómo pudiste?!! Furi!! ¿Te revolcaste con Aomine?! Te acostaste con el! ¡Lo oí de su propia boca! ¡Sabía que eras bien regalado y fácil, pero no a este nivel?!- Gritaba Kise son contenerse, debía herirlo, debía humillarlo como Furihata lo había hecho con él, lo había destrozado.

\- ¡¿Acaso fue divertido?! ¿Lo disfrutaste? Burlándote de mi…-Su voz se partido- Lo sabias perfectamente- Sollozo- ¿Cómo pudiste? Yo lo amo y tu…tú lo sabias, todo este tiempo lo supiste- Siguió hablando ignorando los sollozos que se escuchaban al otro lado de la línea- No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar, no quiero que te justifiques. Nada podrá hacer que te perdone, cruzaste la línea Furihata- y colgó sin esperar oír las escusas del traidor, porque eso era lo que era, un maldito traidor. Nuevamente se desplomo en el piso soltando toda su frustración y desespero, no podía ya ni pensar con claridad.

Escucho el sonido que avisaba que la llamada había terminado. Tiro si teléfono contra la pared en arranque de furia con sus ojos nublados por las lágrimas y se desplomo al piso a llorar, entre gritos fuertes, desgarradores y sollozos cubría su cuerpo con sus manos como tratando de compadecerse de sus actos. Grito, lloro, pataleo y golpeo, lamentándose hasta que su garganta y sus ojos no podían más.

Escuchó la perilla de la puerta pero no se movió de su lugar ya no tenía más fuerzas ni quería tenerlas- Furihata-kun?- escucho la voz de Kuroko pero no respondió- ¡Furihata-kun! ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!- Se apuró a agacharse al lado de su amigo que al verlo en ese estado, parecía un cadáver, estaba pálido y frio, tenía los ojos perdidos e hinchados y temblaba sin parar, abría su boca continuamente, parecía intentar decir algo.

-Ku-kuroko…Kuroko…lo he arruinado, todo se ha arruinado – Kuroko espero pacientemente a que continuara-¡Él lo sabe, él lo sabe, él lo sabe todo!- Empezó a llorar de nuevo desconsoladamente, aferrándose fuertemente a su amigo mientras que este lo miraba con tristeza- ¡Todo, todo todo, absolutamente todo Kuroko! ¡Soy una basura! ¡Un sucio! ¡Como pude! ¡Como pude atreverme!- Estuvieron así por minutos, Kouki seguía lamentándose y abrazándolo y él lo sostuvo hasta que el castaño estuvo más calmado ya con su respiración más a paz.

Kuroko suspiro y decidió hablar-Furihata-kun mírame- exigió Kuroko pero en tono suave y comprensivo- Mírame por favor Furihata-kun- lo sacudió con delicadeza para llamar su atención y Kouki débilmente alzo su vista para mirar a los serenos ojos de su amigo- Tu no planeaste esto- Le paso los dedos por el cabello antes de continuar- No fue tu intención yo lo sé, Kise-kun no querrá escucharte ahora, no lo comprenderá justo ahora está dolido y molesto, cuando ambos estén más calmados hablaras con él y le explicaras todo, después de todo él no sabe sobre tu condición.

-Furihata que no había despegado sus ojos de la mirada de Kuroko y ante lo último dicho su mirada se llenó de temor y sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear nuevamente y negaba con la cabeza rápidamente entrando en pánico – Es la única manera de que entienda, lo sabes perfectamente. Su amigo solo se limitó a asentir.

Lo ayudo a levantarse y se dirigieron a la ducha, lo ayudo a bañarse y al salir se quedó contemplándose en el espejo, tenía un aspecto horrible “como en mi interior” pensó cabizbajo mientras se dirigía a su habitación, nuevamente otra noche de insomnio lo atacaba. “Es como una terrible maldición” pensó Furihata mientras esperaba que la mañana llegara pronto.

Kuroko entro en su habitación y se desparramó a la cama exhausto sumido en cansancio, suspiro pesadamente mientras se acomodaba en las sabanas, él también estaba afectado por lo ocurrido recientemente pues involucraba a tres de sus grandes amigos, aunque uno no se viera afectado por lo que ocurría en estos momentos- Aomine-kun es un completo idiota- y con ese último pensamiento se sumergió en su mundo de sueños- Kagami-kun vuelve pronto- hablo medio dormido y cayo rendido.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- Se preguntaba Aomine lleno de confusión una vez que Kise salió por la puerta, se sentó cansado en el mueble rascando su nuca en un estado de estrés, no entendía la actitud que el rubio había tomado hace unos minutos ya que este siempre le hablaba sobre sus relaciones y este siempre parecía darle poca importancia incluso a veces Aomine llegaba a pensar si en realidad estaba escuchando o simplemente lo ignoraba completamente cualquier cosa que decía “Está actuando como si en realidad esta vez sí le importara” y un brillo de esperanza se ilumino fugazmente en la mente de Aomine pero decidió apagarla de forma deprimente, después de todo no es como si Kise cultivara alguna clase de sentimientos más que amistad hacia él. 

No era posible. Kise nunca había mostrado ni una pizca de interés, claro pues Aomine desconocía que era una forma de que el rubio protegía su enamoradizo corazón.  
De alguna manera eso le incitaba al moreno a no contenerse cuando, le molestaba que Kise no lo diera importancia, pero ahora se rompía el cráneo intentando de descifrar o encontrar una razón lógica más no “utópica” para el comportamiento de Kise esta noche.

-¡Ugh!- Gruñía molesto-¡No lo entiendo! ¡Solo porque me acosté con el chihuahua de su amigo anda echo el aludido!- Bufo aún más molesto, pues no le gustaba discutir con el rubio-- Se le pasara pronto-- O al menos eso creía, pero las cosas eran un poco más complicadas para Kise.

El sonido del despertador retumbaba tortuosamente casi por todo el departamento pero Kouki no se animó a apagarlo hasta que escucho los quejidos de malhumorado que soltaba Kuroko por ser despertado tan temprano y ni si quiera por su alarma- Sinceramente no se ni para que lo compre…igual no tiene un uso útil.-  
-Lo mismo me pregunto cada mañana Furihata-kun- Apareció de la nada Kuroko y el castaño casi salta de la impresión.

-¡Des-desde cuando estás ahí Kuroko! Casi me matas de un susto- Al parecer lo había hecho apropósito su rostro se mostraba entre adormilado y amargado, se notaba incluso con su cara póker que siempre cargaba- Vale, estas molesto, lo entiendo no la activare mañana- Se defendió Kouki y su amigo asiento levemente mientras se acercaba para acostarse cerca del filo de la cama.

-Al menos deberías intentar tomar pastillas para dormir Furihata-kun, luces terrible- El aludido lo miro cansado y con unas ojeras monumentales- Deberías ir a ver Midorima-kun, quizás esta vez sí funcione el tratamiento.-

Kouki suspiro cansado- No ha dado resultado en 5 años, que te hace creer que lo hará ahora, lo tengo bajo control-.

-Claro, lo tienes todo perfectamente calculado- Kouki lo miro molesto pues sabia a que su sarcasmo se refería a lo ocurrido con cierto moreno- La forma en que lidias con tu condición solo te ha traído problemas hasta ahora-.

-no quiero seguir tocando ese tema Kuroko- El semblante del castaño había cambiado y ahora solo tenía la mirada perdida en ningún sitio fijo, Kuroko odiaba esa mirada en su amigo lo hacía lucir tan vacío y desesperado.

Kuroko quiso desviar el tema rápidamente- Kagami-kun volverá pronto- Acoto el peli azul captando la atención del castaño que sonría nostálgicamente al recordar al grandote, impulsivo e idiota amigo.

-Ha sido muy solitario desde que le ofrecieron esas pasantías en el programa de Bomberos en Detroit- El rostro de Kuroko se iluminaba al oír de los logros de su novio, pues era muy difícil conseguir esa clase de preparación y Kagami Taiga aquel cabeza dura, bondadoso pero demasiado impulsivo, con el talento y el esfuerzo dado no había tardo en ganárselo, ya había pasado casi un año desde su partida- Solo falta una semana ¿verdad?- Y este asintió alegremente, atreves de los años Furihata se había acostumbrado tanto a las expresiones de su amigo que aunque para todos pareciera una cara estática en realidad era muy reveladora. Y justo ahora solo irradiaba ansias.

-Ha trabajado duro, después de todo es algo que el ama-

Se encaminaba rápidamente a su clase pues la charla con su peli azul amigo se había extendido y habían perdido la noción del tiempo y en este momento ya iba tarde a la primera clase de la mañana-¡Kou-chan! Escucho desde el otro lado del pasillo y sabía perfectamente de quien era el grito, Takao Kazunari había sido su compañero de clase desde que empezó a estudiar leyes y habían sido inseparables desde ese instante, Kouki suspiro cansado 1, 2,3-¡Kou-chan! Que malo porque me igno…! Woah!, ¡no has dormido nada verdad! ¡Luces terrible!- Quizás porque realmente no había dormido desde el incidente con cierto moreno-¡Kou-chan! ¡Ya llevaba semanas sin verte así! ¡Creí que lo llevabas bien!- Este seguía hablando ignorando que el semblante de Kouki se había tensado-¡Moo! ¡Porque me sigues ignorando solo me preocupo por ti! ¡Quizás te pueda conseguir un bombón que se deshaga de esas feas ojeras, siempre funciona!- Kouki sin poder seguir resistiendo la constante palabrería de su amigo hablo.  
-Me acosté con Aomine- Y eso fue lo que tomo para que el azabache se callara y parara su andar.

Kou-chan- Takao lo miraba entre sorpresa y horror ante la confesión de su amigo ambos habían detenido su andar y el azabache no podía despegar su mirada del castaño esté las sentía como cuchilladas. Río con desgana y Takao lo miro extrañado, ah esta es la mirada que se merecía él se la gano dado a sus grandes méritos volvió a reír esta vez ya alterando al azabache –Kou-chan… ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-estoy de maravilla, cúbreme en clase si- estaba dejando de pensar con claridad, quería deshacerse de todo, todas las sensaciones, todo el dolor, toda la vergüenza, lo quería arrancado de su ser-¡Kouchan!- escuchaba los gritos de Takao detrás suyo pero siguió su camino. Estaba exhausto, cansado y un ataque de desesperación cogió su teléfono y marcó el número de una persona que haría que todo desapareciera. 

-¡Oh! Kouki-kun que grata sorpresa- contesto la voz fingiendo sorpresa- no esperaba que me llamarás de nuevo- la voz del remitente se oía con una pizca de burla- Necesitas de mi cierto- se oyó una risa pero esta vez había salido de su boca, realmente odiaba a ese tipo.

-No sé a qué se refiere Imayoshi-san- expresaba Kouki fingiendo inocencia- sólo me preguntaba si tenía tiempo ahora- Soltó de forma coqueta .

-Siempre tengo tiempo para ti. Kouki kun- sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda pero ya a este punto no le importaba.- debes estar realmente desesperado-

-Divirtámonos un poco, nee Imayoshi-san- ya no había vuelta atrás.

Esto se puso interesante-sonría con malicia cierto pelirrojo observando a un pequeño Chihuahua salir de clase hablando distraídamente por el teléfono- Lo has olvidado…inaceptable, alguien deberá recordarte a quien perteneciste primero, no olvides tu lugar Kouki.  
Continuara…


	4. Un olor a vino tinto

“Staying in my play pretend  
Where the fun ain’t got no end  
Can’t go home alone again  
Need someone to numb the pain”

-Divirtámonos un poco nee~ Imayoshi-san- hablaba el castaño sin percibir que cierto pelirrojo le seguía los pasos escuchando claramente su conversación – no me importa el lugar, después de todo la experiencia es la que cuenta –  
-Estaré esperando con ansias- tras oír su respuesta colgó la llamada estaba a punto de salir fuera del campus cuando sintió un fuerte agarre en su brazo y se vio rápidamente jalado hacia un callejón impactado su cuerpo contra la pared, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una mala costumbre, una dolora costumbre.  
-¡¿Pero qué diablos?!- se quejó el castaño mientras alzaba la mirada para enfrentar a su atacante y se preparaba para insultarlo pero se tragó sus maldiciones y se sorprendió al encontrarse con unas orbes rojas mirándolo con furia y molestia, dudo por varios segundos antes de hablar pero tomó fuerzas.  
-¡¿Que cree que hace?!- forcejeo el castaño- ¡Suélteme!- el agarre en sus manos se fortaleció-¡Ung!-Veía a la gente pasar pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
-Nadie nos vera aquí, ahora si… ¿Qué crees que tú haces? ¿Acaso no tienes una clase a la cual asistir? ¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa, Kouki? –le bombardeo el pelirrojo con preguntas sin soltar su agarre. Su mirada lo tenía aterrado y atrapado más que su agarre, ¡¿Porque diablos tenía que aparecer el justo ahora!?  
-No es de su incumbencia, por favor déjeme ir- Decía en modo de súplica- No tiene nada que ver con usted, suélteme.-  
-Oh en eso te equivoca Kouki ~ - no pudo evitar estremecer de al oír nuevamente su nombré salir de la boca del extraño- Esto tiene que ver mucho conmigo, ahora responde- Ordenó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
El castaño se sentía expuesto ante la escrutinante mirada del pelirrojo…pero a que se refería ¿Qué tenía que ver con él? Su cuerpo fue aprisionado por el del pelirrojo cerrando cada vez más la distancia entre ellos – No me gusta que me hagan repetir las cosas, ¿Dónde crees que ibas?-  
-Y-yo no iba a-a enc-contrarme con alg- No pudo ni concretar la frase pues Akashi ya había tomado sus labios como su propiedad y con movimientos sensuales y forzosos inicio un beso.  
El castaño tenía sus sentidos alterados y su mente se nublaba rápidamente, no estaba preparada para esto pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba esto era lo que necesitaba de alguna manera lo necesitaba, cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas tomaron vida propia, ya dejando de forcejear correspondió y se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que de alguna manera se le hacían conocidas, las manos de Akashi exigían más contacto. 

Posesivamente movía sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Kouki quien ante su tacto sólo se dejaba hacer, no era suficiente, quería más, más contacto ¡más de él! Abrió su boca para inducir mayor profundidad y el pelirrojo no dudo en poseerla hasta el último rincón con su lengua que se movía expertamente junto a la de Kouki, su cuerpo exigía más, su mente dejaba de funcionar y sus instintos tomaron su cordura, el precavido y nervioso Chihuahua estaba muy oculto ya y ahora sólo existía un ser lujurioso que gemía por más placer intentando tomar la iniciativa del beso aferrándose cada vez más al pelirrojo que parecía destruir todas sus barreras sin mucho esfuerzo.

¿Dónde diablos quedo su ser que temblaba mal borde de las lágrimas aquel día después de clase cuando el pelirrojo lo acorralo? Ni el mismo se reconocía como si otra persona estuviera en control de su cuerpo, no tenía control sobre sus acciones no entendía como era que se estaba entregando tan fácilmente ante él, sintió como una mano se colaba en su pantalón y escucho el sonido de algo destruyéndose al lado de su rostro-No olvides a quien perteneces, nadie más tiene permitido tocarte, eres absolutamente mío-Fue besado nuevamente esta vez más suave y dedicado pero con la misma pasión. Se alejó suavemente y deshizo el agarre Nuevamente esa sensación de estremecimiento lo invadió, sus rodillas fallaron y cayó al suelo sin fuerzas… ¿Porque su voz le resultaba tan conocida? – Regresa a tu clase, no hagas que te escolte de vuelta- Y sin más dejo a Kouki tirado de rodillas en el suelo de aquel callejón observando los restos de lo que alguna vez fue su teléfono.

Se encontraba demasiado afectado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sus piernas aún no reaccionaban y tembloroso logro incorporarse y dirigirse a clase olvidando que había quedado de encontrarse con cierta persona.  
Grave error.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, como si el tiempo estuviera en su contra dejándole demasiado tiempo para pensar… Esos ojos, esa voz, esa calidez… Todo era demasiado familiar, una punzada ataco su mente en modo advertencia… ¿Quién es Akashi Seijuuro?

-Eso es todo por hoy, no olviden enviar el ensayo hasta el viernes, no me gusta los trabajos atrasados-Estaba tan distraído que no noto que todos ya habían desolado el salón de clases, desganado y confundido guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a irse al departamento pero paró en sus pasos al ver una figura esperándolo en la puerta.

-Sabes, no me gusta que me dejen plantado- vio como cerraba la puerta detrás de él y una ola de miedo lo invadió-Creí que lo sabias, Kouki kun- Retrocedió en forma defensiva pero sólo se encontró con una pared y miraba con terror a la persona que peligrosamente se acercaba- Dijiste que querías divertirte, pues eso es lo que vamos a hacer- De un momento a otro se vio empujado al piso y un temor terrible se apoderó de su cuerpo, iba a ser tomado aquí y ahora y no tenía la fuerza para zafarse.  
Desgarró su camisa y atacaba su cuello y torso violentamente, ambas manos habían sido sostenidas sobre su cabeza se sentía tan indefenso, las lágrimas surcaban sus ojos no, esto no era lo que quería no deseaba esto odiaba ser forzado, forcejeo, pataleo pero todo era inútil.

Un dolor punzante lo ataco nuevamente a su cabeza-¡Ahgh! ¡Ung! – Se quejó se sentían como cuchillada una tras otra en su cabeza y luego todo lo que lo rodeaba estaba desapareciendo siendo arrastrado por fragmentos de dolorosos recuerdos “Furi- kun tu piel es tan clara, heh como la de una chica” “nee, Furi kun no quieres jugar un poco” “no me obligues a esto” “Todo es tu culpa, me obligaste a hacerlo” “Debiste portarte como un buen chico”.  
Imayoshi detuvo su ataque al ver que el castaño no se movía-Kouki-kun- este no reaccionaba sus ojos estaban vacías y derramaban lágrimas sin parar su cuerpo no había parado de temblar- Kouki kun? – lo sacudió pero este no respondía , sintió una presión en su hombro u fue alejado rápidamente del cuerpo del castaño, alzo la vista hacia el intruso, al parecer había olvidado de asegurar la puerta, tomo al castaño en sus brazos y lo alzo tiernamente, su semblante cambio al encontrarse con los ojos del dichoso extraño. 

Sintió como cada fibra de su cuerpo se crispaba ante su presencia sus nervios gritaban “peligro”, su mirada expresaba furia y demandaba una explicación por el estado en que se encontraba el pequeño, dio unos pasos hacia adelante e Imayoshi como si fuera instinto de supervivencia retrocedió n sus pasos y como si sus piernas hubieran perdido coordinación con su cerebro tropezó y cayó mientras el pelirrojo lo miraba con aire de grandeza de una forma tan intimidante, no se necesitaron palabras para que Imayoshi comprendiera sus ojos lo decían todo, era una advertencia y él estaba dispuesto a acceder a ella.

Sostenía el cuerpo del pequeño castaño apretado a su cuerpo, este aún no reaccionaba parecía que sí mente se hubiera transportado a otro lugar muy lejano sus ojos no expresaban nada movía sus labios balbuceando cosas sin sentido y su cuerpo sufría pequeños temblores- ¿Qué te ocurrió en mi ausencia Kouki?- Se acurruco contra su cuerpo y un susurro le dijo…

Mon amour, je sais que tu m’aimes aussi  
Tu as besoin de moi  
Tu as besoin de moi dans ta vie  
Tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi  
Et je mourrais sans toi  
Je tuerais pour toi*

Sentía como el calor proveniente de un cuerpo lo abrazaba parpadeó varias veces encontrándose en un lugar del cual no tenía conocimiento se removió un poco y se encontró siendo abrazado por cierto pelirrojo su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente y recordó lo ocurrido con Imayoshi tembló ante el recuerdo, apenas reaccionaba pero el otro cuerpo lo apretaba más fuerte hacia él como si quisiera protegerlo, esa calidez tan conocida lo embriagaba y por primera vez en años sintió como el sueño se apoderaba de el sin tener que usar otros “métodos”, hipnotizado por la sensaciones se dejó llevar a ese lugar que hace tanto tiempo había ocultado en lo más profundo de su mente, lágrimas se derramaron por sus ojos y entre un olor a vino tinto y madera al fin pudo dormir como en mucho tiempo no había podido. El mundo de los sueños lo acogió y un fragmento de un recuerdo fue liberado del encierro.

Unas horas antes…  
Veía como un alto pelinegro con un aura oscura llena sadismo buscaba a Furi –Al parecer Furihatacchi se ha portado mal nuevamente- Le dijo inocentemente captando la atención del mayor quien lo miro con cierto interés- ¿También te llamo a ti? Eres el tercero del día- Mintió y al parecer había funcionado perfectamente pues este lucia aún más molesto un poco más y salía fuego por sus poros.

-¿Dónde está?- exigió el pelinegro con una sonrisa que estremeció al rubio. Algo no andaba bien.  
Quizás no estuviera haciendo lo correcto pero aun quería ver a quien alguna vez fue su amigo sufrir, lo quería ver rogando y herido.  
-Su clase termina en unas horas, le encontraras en el siguiente edificio, están en el área de criminalística- Se sabía su horario de memoria, no había sido uno de sus mejores amigos por nada. Fingió una sonrisa y se retiró. Su trabajo estaba hecho y ahora solo le tocaba esperar. Esto podría ponerse un poco entretenido pensó el rubio.

Paso el tiempo y observo como un pelirrojo cargaba a Furi tipo princesa lejos del edificio del campus mientras el pelinegro los observa con resentimiento- Tsk~- Bufo molesto mientras fruncía el ceño.  
Estaba a punto de irse pero antes echo otra mirada al extraño pelirrojo el cual tenía una expresión de seria preocupación en su rostro dirigida al castaño en sus brazos y una idea paseo por su mente, sonrió con malicia, al parecer solo provoco a la persona equivocada.  
-¿Quién lo diría? Otro más cayó en tus redes Furihatacchi, heh, parece que este si va en serio.

Kuroko se encontraba nuevamente en la sala y se movía de un lado al otro inquietamente, Furihata debería de haber llegado hace varias horas y no había dado señales de vida, había llamado muchas veces a su teléfono pero decía que estaba fuera de servicio, había llamado a varios de sus amigos pero al parecer nadie sabía del paradero de su amigo, incluso Takao que ve con el varias asignaturas no tenía idea de donde se podría encontrar.  
-Furihata-kun donde te has metido- Kuroko esperaba que no haya cometido ninguna estupidez, después de lo de Aomine y Kise había estado bastante decaído, deseaba que su amigo tuviera un poco más de respeto y amor propio, desde 5 años su amigo había cambiado drásticamente, recordaba el tiempo en que Furihata era el más cálido, honesto y alegre persona que podría haber conocido en su vida, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro trabajando duro para ser mejor, preocupándose por todos brindando apoyo incondicional a aquellos que amaba, y de repente un día “el” había desparecido, llevándose la dulce sonrisa de su rostro dejando solo un vacío contenedor, recordaba los gritos en la madrugada y las noches de desvelo. Había dejado de comer y dormir, la única forma de que el conciliaba el sueño era exhaustando tanto su cuerpo que prácticamente se desmayaba, los tratamientos y medicamentos no funcionaban y entonces fue cuando empezó a recurrir al placer y cansancio que varias sesiones de sexo provocaban, entregándose a cualquiera quien le brindara dichas sensaciones que erradicaban el mínimo rastro de cordura de su mente. Todo para conciliar el sueño.  
-No recuerdo la última vez que sonreíste de verdadera felicidad-.  
Esta sería una larga noche.

Continuara…


	5. Capítulo 5- Un fragmento del pasado…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creían que había desaparecido!? pues no! aquí estoy!

“Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep  
I’m tired, I’dying  
I want to go to bed  
Don’t try to wake me in the morning  
´cause I will be gone”

\-----  
Su teléfono vibro y lo alcanzo para contestarlo energéticamente- ¡Momoicchi! ¿Encontraste algo de lo que te pedí?-

-Qué poca fe tienes en mi Ki-chan ¡lo he encontrado todo! Fue difícil pero lo tengo, registro escolar, secundario y universitario, todo lo que necesites saber del sabrosón Akashi Seijuuro está conmigo y en tu mail y siendo enviado a tu fax- Que clase de maquina vejestorio tenía el rubio pero Kise se encontraba satisfecho ante su respuesta.

-¡Vaya! Eres imprescindible Momoicchi-

-Lo se soy mega wow, ahora consígueme la cita de en sueños con Tetsu-kun- Rio a carcajadas, recuerda haberla convencido con eso pero lástima que era una mentira.

-Eeh… bueno Kurokocchi tiene novio, ¡lo siento mucho!- Colgó rápidamente para evitar el drama que se acercaba.

Kise no había perdido su tiempo después de lo que presenció movió ágilmente sus piezas y ahora se encontraba en modo psicópata-acosador buscando cualquier información que conecte a cierto examigo y al pelirrojo.

Abrió varios archivos al mismo tiempo solo mirando los títulos de ciertos artículos, era demasiada información- ara ara Akashicchi es de buena familia- Pues si el pelirrojo era bien pinche famoso, único heredero del imperio de un gran empresario reconocido internacionalmente, primeros años de universidad en Harvard, era un ser excepcional y sin querer ofender conscientemente al castaño pero… ¿Qué diablos había visto el en su traicionero examigo?- Nee ¿Qué te trae por estos lares? Te iba muy bien fuera del país- ¿Acaso la prensa no tenía nada más que hacer que escribir sobre grandes magnates? Siguió buscando pero hasta ahora no había encontrado nada que los vinculara ambos.  
La máquina de fax empezó a sonar y dos imágenes fueron impresas al parecer proveniente de un anuario escolar, abrió sus ojos en sorpresa “Bingo”. Así que estudiaban en el mismo instituto, sonrió con malicia ante la imagen que se encontraba ahora en sus manos, ambos estaban en el club al parecer de la biblioteca o literatura y el castaño se veía embobado mirando a Akashi sin prestar mucha atención a que le habían tomado una foto. 

Así que él castaño también podía tener esa clase de expresión en su rostro, el rostro de una persona perdidamente enamorada. 

-Acabo de encontrar algo muy interesante- canturreo en victoria el rubio, tramando un juego en su mente.  
Tanta investigación lo había dejado exhausto- Creo que me daré una ducha-

\----

Aomine estaba molesto, oh no más que eso, estaba cabreado ya desde hace una semana que el Kise no contestaba su puto teléfono y ni siquiera se dignaba en responderle a sus cientos de mensajes, su orgullo estaba herido y había intentado contactarse primero, creyó que el rubio volvería por su cuenta pero habían pasada 5-putos días y nada de nada, una, dos, tres timbradas “el usuario al que quiere contactar se encuentra fuera de servicio”- Tch!- guardo su teléfono bruscamente y prendió su motocicleta ya con venitas en su rostro- Ahora si me va a escuchar ese teñido cabeza hueca- 

Llego al edificio donde se alojaba el rubio y se adentró en el ascensor maldiciendo todo el recorrido de subida espantando a varios inquilinos con su aura oscura y enojada.  
Toco el timbre infinitas veces hasta que se escuchó una respuesta desde dentro del departamento-¡Moi! ¡Que ya va he dicho! Acaso no tienen pacien…-Vio al moreno y cerró la puerta rápidamente o al menos eso intento porque el cuerpo del mayor era más ágil y veloz impidiendo que la puerta fuera cerrada en su cara, entró como rey de casa-  
Miro embobado a Kise por unos segundas examinándolo de pies a cabeza este solo tenía una toalla colgando de sus caderas exponiendo su torso por el cual se escurrían varias gotas de agua provenientes de sus húmedos mechones- ¿Qué crees que haces Kise, acaso atiendes a todas tus visitas así?-Bufo bastante molesto ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? - ¡Oi! ¡Kise! Te estoy hablando- Bufo molesto, oyó al menor tomar aire y este alzo el rostro esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Eh! Aominecchi, que atrevido ara ara, era una broma y que quieres que haga si me estaba bañando pero un maniático no paraba de tocar el timbre- Dijo este posando sus manos en su cadera y Aomine intentaba desviar su atención del cuerpo semidesnudo del rubio.

-¡¿Por qué diablos no contestas mis llamadas teme?!- 

-¡Eh! No me he fijado gomen, he pasado ocupado Aominecchi- Rio nervioso.

-Pudiste haber enviado un mensaje- Oyó un sonido proveniente de un ¿Fax? ¿Acaso estaba en la era de piedra? Tomo el papel y leyó el asunto del envío “Todo sobre el bom bom Akashi Seijuuro” y su paciencia se fue al piso cuando le fue arrebatado el papel de las manos por un exaltado Kise quien lo estrujaba contra su pecho “crack” así que con eso había estado gastando su tiempo “ocupado”, le intento arranchar el papel pero el rubio también era ágil Kise en un arrebato de adrenalina se lanzó encima del moreno terminando tumbados en el piso él montando al mayor sosteniendo ambos brazos.

Al darse cuenta de la fácilmente mal interpretativa posición se sonrojo salvajemente y Aomine que estaba ya al límite y al tener al rubio sobre su cuerpo completamente sonrojado lanzo su cordura por la ventana y le cedió control a sus instintos. Justo cuando el rubio se iba a incorporar lo tomó de su cintura y apego a su cuerpo mordiendo sus labios ante el jadeo del rubio el cual estaba demasiado impactado como para reaccionar y solo se limitaba a respirar agitadamente por la osada cercanía de sus cuerpos.  
\-----

Aomine PV

Sentía su respiración agitada sobre mi rostro, sus suaves muslos sobre mis caderas, sus ojos me miraban con una mezcla de deseo y miedo que no podía comprender, sus labios me decían algo pero yo solo pensaba en lo delicioso que sabrían junto a los míos, el sabor de su lengua entrelazándose con la mía, su saliva bajando por mi boca y mezclándose con la mía-miel- definitivamente será miel lo que saldría de sus gloriosos labios. 

Su pecho empezó a agitarse más de lo normal aunque podía jurar que no superaba el mío; quiso levantarse de la milagrosa posición en la que nos encontrábamos mas no lo deje, empuje sus labios sobre los míos y por fin pude probar esos labios que tanto he deseado, tanto he esperado por el roce de sus labios que no espere, no pedí permiso para introducir mi lengua en su cavidad.

-Aahh~- Definitivamente es miel a lo que saben estos labios no pude mas no quise soltarlo lo seguí besando hasta que se me hizo imposible respirar; de nuevo vi su rostro ahora con una mirada de deseo, lujuria; que me invitaban a seguir devorándolo, no espere más y lo posicione contra el piso arrancándole el pedazo de tela que se interponía entre nuestros cuerpos.

De pronto quede impactado ante la vista; ese pecho, esos abdominales, se veían más apetitosos de lo que había imaginado; esa piel tan blanca, tan suave al tacto, tan cálida; quería tocarla, márcala como mía, desde hace tanto años que ya no lo recuerdo. Mis instintos me decían que no había vuelta atrás y algo en mí interior se rompió, más agradecí que ya nada me evitara poseer la piel que tanto he añorado; mis manos sobre sus rosados pezones no se hicieron esperar acariciando su tersa nívea piel y se estremeció ante el contacto como una onda de electricidad, después de acariciarlos suavemente coloque uno de ellos en mi boca y lo mordí con fuerza.

-¡Aahh!~ -Un sonoro gemido salió de la boca de mi víctima mas no le di importancia y seguí mordiendo chupando y acariciando sus dulces pezones con extrema dedicación; sin prisa baje hasta su abdomen tan firme, tan blanco, lo acaricie con mis manos mientras con mi boca reclamaba con besos lo que ya era mío; llegue hasta sus muslos los apreté con fuerza y vi cómo se retorcía de placer bajo mis manos.

Me relamí los labios al observar su miembro ya con una notoria erección, goteando esperando por mis manos, por mi boca todo iba perfecto hasta que de un momento a otro una fuerza que no era mía me alejo del cuerpo de mis sueños me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y me golpeo con fuerza el rostro...

-¡VETE! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡TE ODIO!-

Fue lo último que escuche de sus labios...  
\----

-¡VETE! ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! ¡TE ODIO!- Saco a patadas al moreno de su departamento y se apoyó contra la puerta. En su mente solo se repetían las palabras que lo habían hecho entrar en razón “El chihuahua sí que sabe hacerlo”, “Solo es otro polvo más”. Mordió sus labios con fuerzas apretó sus puños y golpeo la madera de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas una y otra vez lastimando sus manos -¡¿Acaso le dio el calentón o qué?! ¡Pues no soy ninguna zorra que se puede tirar cuando anda necesitado!- Gritaba al vacío dolido.  
Se deslizo hasta el piso y empezó a llorar aferrando sus brazos a su cuerpo desnudo como si no hubiera un mañana, entre gritos y sollozos- Ung, Ugh, estúpido Aominecchi, estúpido estúpido Aominecchi-  
\----

La brisa golpeo suavemente su rostro, parpadeaba varias veces acostumbrando sus ojos a la claridad de la habitación, se había quedado dormido mientras llenaba varios formularios sobre los libros de la sección que le habían otorgado esta semana, suspiró cansado y cerró nuevamente los ojos para disfrutar de la refrescante brisa que se filtraba por las ventanas de la biblioteca y se acurrucó sobre su mochila en la cual descansaba su cabeza y brazos.

-sniff- Un aroma embriagante llenó sus sentidos ¿rosas? No, era un poco más intenso que las rosas, más elegante, "vino" pensó en voz alta...si, eso era vino tinto dulce. Aún con los ojos cerrados aspiro ese aroma y como si de un cachorro curioso se tratara se levantó en busca del origen tan delicioso olor. Asomó su cabeza por la ventana que daba al área verde del colegio pero no veía nada frunció el ceño un poco decepcionado y colgó su parte de su torso en el filo de la ventana, abrió sus ojos de la impresión ante lo que estaba presenciando, justo debajo de donde él estaba se encontraba una persona quien plácidamente dormía con un libro cubriendo su rostro. Su pecho subía y bajaba con serenidad, él era muy curioso así que se removió un poco para quedar casi al frente de la cara cubierta unos mechones rojos un poco desordenados por la posición se escapaban del perímetro que el libro cubría “pero que raro color” pensó sin querer en voz alta –Luce como el otoño- y rio calmadamente, y entonces el libro ya no estaba y solo lo miraban unas orbes carmesí, entro en pánico y del susto perdió un poco el equilibrio y la gravedad hizo su trabajo y como se de humpty-dumtpy cayó al piso...el que por cierto era muy suave O-O! Espera! ¡¿Suave?! Había caído sobre el cuerpo del estudiante que obviamente ya no descansaba. Miro temerosamente a la persona que había aplastado con su no muy liviano peso. Sintió un calor tremendo invadir sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que era el Oh-Gran-Akashi-Seijuuro presidente del consejo estudiantil/ capitán del equipo de básquet/ mejor promedio/heredero al trono (Okay quizás esto no ¡pero si de la época medieval se tratara de seguro lo hubiera sido!/ crush eterno. Se encontraba perdido en aquellos vergonzosos pensamientos que ni se había tomado la molestia de moverse y estas se coloraron aún más cuando se fijó que el extraño tenía sus ojos posados en el con una pizca de molestia “OhpordiosOhpordios ahora si voy a morir”.

-Te mueves o te vas a quedar ahí- hablo sin despegar la vista de sus ojos-Sabes, esto podría considerar seriamente como acoso-el castaño totalmente ruborizado se exaltó y casi en un salto se movió lejos del cuerpo del mayor. Eso fue extremadamente vergonzoso.

Lentamente alzó su vista cubriendo la mayor parte de su cara con sus manos temblorosas totalmente rojo hasta las orejas sentado enfrente de él.

-L-lo sientomucho etto ah, es que parecía unaestatua- balbuceo sin procesar lo que había dicho en un ataque de pánico, cubrió su boca frenéticamente y el pelirrojo lo miraba entre sorprendido y divertido, acaba de cavar su propia tumba "!ohpordiosohpordios que he hecho!" "Tuytugranbocotakouki" incluso en sus pensamientos tropezaba las palabras. El mayor soltó una pequeña risa al observar las reacciones del pequeño y nervioso castaño quien no demoro en sonrojarse aún más (si eso era posible).”! Trágame tierra ahora pensará que soy un demente!TT---TT”

-Es curioso, nunca nadie me había aplastado y medio insultado el mismo día, eres altanero kohai-kun- lo dijo en reproche pero no había deje de molestia en su voz, sólo era tranquila y aterciopelada.

-N-no lo decía como u-una ofensa - lo último lo dijo tan rápido y medio en un susurro desviando la mirada a sus dedos jugando con ellos nerviosamente, cosa que no pasó de ser percibida por el pelirrojo.

-No das rodeos eh- Apoyo sus brazos sutilmente en el marco de la ventana mirándolo con cierto interés- Me gusta eso- Lo miro detenidamente-...Furihata Kouki-kun- se sorprendió un poco al notar que él sabía su nombre” ¡Ahora si me desmayo desmayadamente! “pero luego recordó que solo lo tenía bordado en el abrigo de su uniforme, se estremeció un poco y se sonrojó nuevamente avergonzado por sentirse un poco decaído por ese detalle.

Decidió evitarse más vergüenzas evitando soltar cualquier otra osadía que se le cruzará por la mente ya había hecho bastante el ridículo ese día. Se percató de que este aún lo miraba sus ojos buscaron los suyos por naturaleza como si pertenecieran, él fue el primero en desviar la mirada pues sentía que se desmayaría si lo seguía viendo deliberadamente. Sus mejillas se sentían calientes y su estómago daba revoltijones "cálmate yo! >~<". El silencio reino por unos minutos y el pelirrojo dando por terminada la pequeña pero entretenida charla de volvió su atención al libro que había estado leyendo antes de usarlo como escudo del resplandor diurno. Su cuerpo se movió por si sólo y su mano ya se encontraba agarrando una de las mangas de su abrigo al darse cuenta de su acción lo soltó rápidamente y se removió nervioso y volvió a hablar sin pensar- Su nombre- Mintió, solo quería hablar un poco mas con el pelirrojo quien solo alzo una ceja ¿Acaso había alguien en este colegio que no lo conociera?- Aún no se su nombré, usted sabe el mío pero aún no se ha presentado- Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero desviando su mirada al suelo. El mayor sonrió de forma socarrona el castaño mentía y él lo sabía- Tienes razón, que desconsiderado de mi parte- se expresó con cierto deje de ironía- Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro- Definitivamente ese era un encuentro que no olvidaría...  
Despertó jadeante y sudado… ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Un sueño? 

…El destino podía ser cruel y jugar sucio.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey si les gusto dejen sugerencias y predicciones de lo que creen que va a pasar! xD y lo descubriran en el siguiente capitulo! wojo


End file.
